


Sepia Toned

by shinysylver



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-12
Updated: 2011-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve knows just how to help Grace with her history essay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sepia Toned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caliecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caliecat/gifts).



> I don't own Hawaii Five-0.
> 
> I asked for some prompts on my journal. This is a fill for [](http://caliecat.livejournal.com/profile)[**caliecat**](http://caliecat.livejournal.com/) who asked for:
> 
>  **Grace has to write an essay for school but she has "writer's block". Danny and/or Steve talk her out of it.**

Steve smiled when he entered the kitchen and saw Grace sitting at the table with a book propped open next to her. She looked serious; her brow was furrowed and she was staring intently at the screen of her Hello Kitty laptop. "Hey Gracie, what’re you working on?"

Grace jumped when he spoke and looked up guiltily. "Angry Birds."

"You're working on Angry Birds?" Steve asked.

"I'm supposed to be writing my history essay." She sighed and flung her hand out to point at the book in a frustrated gesture that was all Danny. "But I have no idea what to say. They are so many dates and names and I don't even know where to start."

Steve walked over and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge before taking a seat across from her at the table. He turned the book around and skimmed the page. “World War II?”

“Yeah, we’re supposed to write an essay about the impact of the war,” Grace said. She reached over and picked up the book. “There are forty-two pages on World War II.”

“How long does your essay have to be?” Steve asked.

“Two-pages,” Grace replied.

“And it can be anything about the impact of the war?”

She nodded. “But there’s so much.”

Steve smiled. “I have an idea. Why don’t you take a break from the Angry Birds and come with me to the den? I have something to show you.”

When they got to the den Steve grabbed a large leather-bound book from the shelf and carefully laid it down on his desk.

“What’s that?” Grace asked, curious. She walked over to stand next to him and peered down at the book. “A photo album?”

“Yeah.” Steve opened the book and flipped forward a few pages until he found what he was looking for. He tapped an old sepia toned photograph of a young man in a white Navy dress uniform. “That’s my grandfather. He was an officer on the USS Arizona.”

Grace leaned closer to get a better look. “He looks like you.” She looked back up at Steve. “Wait a minute…did you say he was on the Arizona?”

Steve nodded and turned the page to show a picture of a group of sailors on the deck of a ship. “He was serving on the ship when the Japanese bombed Pearl.”

“Oh,” Grace said quietly and turned back to the album. She pointed to the photograph. “Is that the ship?”

“Yes,” Steve replied. “When the Japanese bombed, it sunk and a lot of good men died, including my grandfather.”

“I’m sorry,” Grace said simply.

“Lots of good men die in war.” Steve reached out and squeezed her shoulder gently. “Every soldier and sailor knows it could happen.”

“Like you,” Grace whispered.

Steve nodded. He cleared his throat. “Anyway, after the bombing at Pearl Harbor the United States went to war, which was a good thing for a lot of people. We stopped a lot of people from getting hurt. Because of that the bombing was a major moment in history that impacted the whole war and in a way you could say it determined the winners. But, and Grace I want you to remember this, it also impacted 1177 families who lost their fathers, brothers, and husbands. There were 1177 good sailors who went down with that ship and more than a thousand other lives were lost in the rest of the attack as well.. Don’t ever forget that.”

“I won’t,” Grace said solemnly. She looked back at the picture of the sailors on the ship. “The middle school kids take a field trip to Pearl Harbor every year, but Tommy said his parents took him already.”

Steve looked at her. “You haven’t been?”

She shook her head.

Steve frowned. “Okay, you go get your shoes and I’m going to find Danno and tell him that he’s been neglecting your education. How can you live on Oahu and not go to Pearl Harbor?”

“I can’t drive,” Grace said with a shrug. “Can we take the photo album? I want to make copies for my essay.”

“Sure,” Steve agreed.

“What are you two doing in here?” Danny asked from the doorway.

“We’re getting ready to go to Pearl Harbor,” Grace said holding the photo album out for Danny to see. “I’m going to write my history essay about the impact World War II had on my family.”

Danny found Steve’s eyes, a soft smile on his face. “That sounds like an excellent idea.”


End file.
